


Three Little Pigs

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is worth five pigs, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Pigs

You borrowed my heart

for an old witch's spell

and said that you'd be back in a flash

Meanwhile I was sold

for three little pigs

when it was obvious that I was worth more cash

Besides dying alone in my own sick

and selling my soul for a bigger prick

my biggest mistake was letting you

value my life with an animal's 

I just want to be loved

I _deserve_  to be loved

 

(gg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hugs and kisses to all you glorious geeks. :)


End file.
